


Caught

by seraphina_snape



Series: gameofcards writings [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." ― Benjamin Franklin
> 
> originally posted: March 18, 2015

Derek and Stiles sprang apart the moment the door opened, but it was already too late. Liam stood on the threshold to the McCall's storage closet, mouth hanging open, eyes wide.

Stiles gave Derek a reproachful look. "I thought you'd locked the door!"

"Like I had a chance with you dragging me in here like that," Derek shot back.

Liam finally found his voice. "Oh. My. God."

Derek and Stiles exchange a glance, tabling their squabble over whose fault it was in favor of damage control.

"Liam," Stiles said sweetly, slinging an arm around Liam's shoulders. "My buddy. My friend. My... best friend's puppy?"

Liam frowned, his expression going from shocked and slightly embarrassed to weirded out. "What?"

"Ignore him," Derek said. "I do it all the time."

"No," Stiles said, throwing Derek a dirty look. "Ignore _him_." He led Liam over to the desk. "Let's talk."

Liam backed away as soon as Stiles let go of him, hands raised. "Look, it's fine. I didn't see a thing. I have no reason to mention it to anyone."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "That seems too easy." He looked at Derek. "Did that seem too easy to you?"

"Not everything has to be complicated, Stiles. Obviously Liam realized that we have our reasons to keep this a secret," Derek said. He glanced at Liam who nodded. Derek smiled. "See?"

Stiles opened his mouth to object, but before he could say anything, Derek continued in the same, pleasant tone. "And Liam obviously also recognizes that if he does mention this to anyone, I'll rip his throat out."

Liam froze.

"Awkward," Stiles commented. "Why did you come in here anyway?"

"Scott's mom wanted another chair."

Derek grabbed a chair and pushed it into Liam's arms. "Now scram."

Liam was out the door before Stiles could blink.

"Soooo," he said, poking Derek in the side, "how long do you think until the entire house knows?"

Derek just rolled his eyes and reached out to lock the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! *g*


End file.
